FMA ALCHIMIE
by Gaia The Strange Alchemist
Summary: ya plein de persos de différents manga mais a la base c'est fullmetal. ya un persos en plus qui n'est pas moi!
1. La visite

_ ALCHIMIE_

_**(contrairement a ce que vous pensez dans cette histoire Gaia ce n'est pas moi. Cette histoire se passe dans plusieurs monde différents donc ne soyez pa surpris si vous retrouvez des personnages que vous connaissez et qui font parti d'un autre manga.Mon histoire sera rédigée comme une pièce de theâtre pour la plus part des chapitres.)**_

**Al rend visite a Scar dans un camp de réfugiés Ishbals. Ils discute sous la tente de Scar.**

**Scar : Pourquoi est-tu venu?**

**Al : Je voulais te demander ce que tu pensais de la proposition que l'on m'a faite.**

**Scar :Quelle est cette proposition?**

**Al : Devenir alchimiste d'état comme mon frère.**

**Scar : Tu sais quelle réponse tu recevra ici.**

**Al : Oui, mais je tenais a t'en parler d'abord. Donc pour te rejoindre j' ai dit que je partai pour y réfléchir.**

**Scar : ... Veux-tu rester quelque jours ici?**

**Al ? Tu serais d'accord?**

**Scar : Puisque je te le demande.**

**Al : Euh... Bah... D'accord je veux bien.**

**Scar : ... Il y a encore autre chose?**

**Al : Non.**

**Scar : Je vois bien que si pace que premièrement: Tu ne serais pas venu simplement pour me demander ce que j'en pensais tout en sachant quelle réponse tu obtiendrais.**

**deuxièmement: Je le lis dans tes yeux qu'il n'y a pas que ça.**

**Al : Eh bien c'est exact, il y a bien autre chose.**

**Scar : Et qu'est-ce-que c'est?**

**Al : Bon voila: Mon frère est mort dans un combat contre Envy l'homonculus. J'ai alors tenté de le ressuciter a l'aide de la pierre mais je suis mort aussi quand même. Ed a alors a son tour tenté de me ressuciter et a réussi seulement il s'est retrouver auprès de notre père dans un autre monde.**

**Scar : Dans un autre monde?**

**Al : Oui dans un autre monde parallèle au notre avec bien des ressemblances à part que l'alchimie a été renplacée par une science de la mécanique. Par exemple des objets volent librement dans le ciel.**

**Scar : Des objets ui volent librement dans le ciel?**

**Al : Oui. Hohenheim avait découvert quelque chose par rapport à notre monde et l'a expliqué a Ed.**

**Scar : Qui est Hohenheim? Et qu'a t-il découvert?**

**Al: Hohenheim est notre père. Et sa découverte j'y viens. Mais avant je dois te dire ceci: Toi et les autres Ishbals avez raison a propos de l'alchimie en disant que c'est une abomination. Ce qu'avait découvert Hohenheim c'est que les gens qui meurent dans leur monde passe une porte que chaque personne ayant fait une transmutation humaine a vu. Après avoir passé cette porte leurs âmes servent de "combustible" a notre alchimie.**

**Scar : Que veux-tu dire par combustible?**

**Al : Que sans leurs âmes jamais nous ne pourrions faire d'alchimie.**

**Scar : Eh bien ce que tu viens de me dire renforce mon avis sur l'alchimie: C'est pire qu'une abomination!**

**Al : Comment peux-tu dire cela? Ton bras...**

**Scar : (Il se prend le bras et le serre) Mon bras? Je compte être damné pour lui!**

**Al : Désolé, je ne voulais pas ...**

**Scar : Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant va dormir.**

**Al : D'accord... Bonne nuit. Scar**

**Scar ? Bonne nuit Alphonse.**

**(Ils sont tout deux couchés)**

**Al : Scar?**

**Scar : Oui?**

**Al : C'est vrai ce que tu m'avais dit il y a quelques années comme quoi tu savais ce qu'était la douleur de perdre son frère?**

**Scar : Oui... Je te raconterai ça demain si tu veux.**


	2. Reconnue!

**FMA ALCHIMIE chapitre 2**

**(Scar fait le petit déjeuné et Al se réveille.)**

**Al: Hmm! Quelle est cette bonne odeur?**

**Scar: Il y a de la canelle dans le gruau.**

**Al: Tu fait le petit déjeuné?**

**Scar: Oui a moins que tu ne veuille aller dehors pour le trouver?**

**Al: Non.**

**Scar: J'y pense... Ton frère ne risque t'il pas de venir te chercher si tu reste trop longtemps éloigné sans donner de nouvelles?**

**Al: Oui, c'est possible.**

**Scar: Bon alors tout a l'heure nous irons à la ville comme ça tu pourra lui dire de ne pas venir.**

**(Al poste une lettre pour Ed et retiens une boîte pour reçevoir ses réponses. Puis il vont manger.)**

**Al: Scar, je suis sûr que si tu apportais quelque chose de nouveau aux enfants du camp ils serait très contents.**

**Scar: Non. Je suis un hérétique dangereux, ils n'accepterais rien venant de moi.**

**Al:Oh! Mais c'est horrible!**

**Scar: C'est peut-être horrible mais c'est comme ça. J'ai déja de la chance qu'il m'aient laissé une tente...**

**Al: ... Désolé, je ne voulais pas te fâcher.**

**Scar: Je ne suis pas fâché je pensais juste a un truc.**

**(Al voit Gaia)**

**Al: Tiens! On dirais le major Gaia!**

**Scar?**

**Gaia: (Elle se retourne sur sa chaise) Al! Comment vas-tu? (Elle voit Scar) Que fait-tu avec lui?**

**Al: Bonjour major Gaia, moi ça va et vous? Je suis venu voir Scar. Vous j'espère que vous n'êtes pas là pour me ramener sur demande de mon frère ou de quelqu'un d'autre?**

**Gaia: Non, en fait je suis ici car je venais voir Scar.**

**Scar?**

**Al: Vous veniez voir Scar? Mais pourquoi?**

**Gaia: Je venais pour lui demander si il avait enfin trouvé qui je suis.**

**Al: Qui vous êtes? Mais tout le monde le sais!**

**Gaia: Ah oui? Alors qui suis-je?**

**Al: Eh bien vous êtes le major Gaia, la meilleure alchimiste d'état du pays.**

**Scar: Je crois que ce n'est pas de ça qu'elle parlait.**

**Gaia: Exact. Je voulais dire réellement. Aucun alchimiste d'état, aucun militaire ne sais d'où je viens par exemple.**

**Al: Mais alors personne ne peut le savoir!**

**Gaia: Si les Ishbals le savent, et les peuple alliés du peuple Ishbal aussi.**

**Al: Mais alors ça voudrait dire que vous êtes Ishbal ou que vous faîtes partie d'un de leur peuples alliés!**

**Gaia: C'est une possibilité.**

**Al: Que voulez vous dire?**

**Gaia: Rien. Laisse Scar chercher. Scar, je ne te dirais qu'une chose: Tu me connais. Maintenant je dois y aller, tiens Al voici une montre spéciale et son mode d'emploi. Elle te permettra de me contacter lorsque vous aurez trouvé la solution. A plus!**

**(2 jours plus tard c'est l'illumination.)**

**Scar: J'ai trouvé! Mais non c'est impossible. Je dois quand même essayer. Alphonse!**

**Al: Oui?**

**Scar: Contacte Gaia s'il-te-plaît. Je pense avoir trouvé qui elle est.**

**Al: Très bien.**

**(Il allume la montre, active le mode parole imagées.)**

**Gala: Oui?? Que puis-je pour toi p'tit gars? Ou plutôt pour vous deux!**

**Scar: je veux parler a Gaia.**

**Gala: A Gaia? Désolé elle n'est pas là.**

**Yoko: Mais si gros imbécile! Elle est dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps! (elle lui tire l'oreille)**

**Gala: Ah oui! Aie! Ouille!Ouaille! Arrête Yoko tu fait mal! Aie! Bon maintenant je vais vous ouvrir un passage.Reculez!**

**(Gala ouvre un passage entre la ou il est et la ou Scar et Al sont.)**

**Scar: Qu'est-ce-que...? **

**Gala:Salut tout l'monde! Venez vite le passage ne reste pas longtemps ouvert!**

**(Scar et Al passent dans l'autre monde.)**

**Scar: Où est Gaia?**

**Sangoku: Elle est dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps avec mon fils. Ils s'entrainent.**

**Scar: Elle en a pour longtemps?**

**Picollo: 275 jours encore.**

**Scar: 275 jours?**

**Sangoku: Oui, mais pour nous sa ne fera que 17h.**

**Scar? Je ne comprend pas.**

**Al: C'est parce que dans cette salle e temps passe plus vite?**

**Dendé: Oui, c'est exact.**

**(Le lendemain 10h.)**

**Gaia: Salut! On a finit! Aux suivants! Scar! Alphonse!**

**Al: Salut! Scar pense avoir trouvé!**

**Gaia: Ah oui? Alors Scar qui suis-je?**

**Scar: Tu est Gaia, l' Ishbal qui a défendu le peuple d'Ishbala lors du massacre. Tu était également ma meilleure amie.**

**Gaia: Bravo! Tu as tout bon. Mais pourquoi dit tu était?**

**Gala: Quoi? Alors c'est lui le gars avec qui tu me cassais les oreilles tout les matin et soirs?**

**Gaia: Euh... Oui. Mais ferme-la Gala!**

**Gala: Ah non alors! Il a le droit de savoir!**

**Gaia: Non!**

**Scar: Le droit de savoir quoi?**

**Gaia: Rien!**

**Gala: Mais si! Elle a pas arrêté... Eh!**

**Ca va pas la tête! J'ai mis 3h pour gravir cette fichuuuueeee toooouuuuuuurrrrrr! (Il s'est pris un poing dans la tronche qui l'a fait partir or du palais flottant de Dieu.)**

**Gaia: Eh bien recommence!**

**Dendé: Ca m'étonnerai qu'il revienne! Je vais le chercher!**

**Videl: Pourquoi a tu fait ça a ton propre frère?**

**Scar: C'est ton frère!**

**Gaia: Oui, c'est mon demi petit frère malgré ses 2m30 et ses 140 kilos. Et je lui ai fait ça parce qu'il m'énervait. Bon maintenant partons. Scar! Al! Venez! Gaia ouvre un passage et ils arrivent la où ils étaient auparavant. Scar et Al sont dans leur tente et Gaia arrive près du camp.**

**Gaia: Laissez-moi passez! Je dois lui parler!**

**(Scar sort de sa tente)**

**Scar: Gaia?**

**Gaia: Scar! Te voila enfin!**

**Scar: C'est bon laissez la passer, elle n'iras pas a l'encontre de nos lois**

**Les Ishbals: En est-tu sûr?**

**Scar: Oui. Elle les connais... Même si depuis sa naissance elle va malgré elle a l'encontre de celles-ci.**

**Gaia: Et c'est pour cela que j'utilise le moins possible l'alchimie. Uniquement en cas d'extrême urgence, mais ici je ne l'utiliserai pas. Je le jure par Ishbala notre seigneur.**

**Les Ishbals: Hein! Comment ose-tu parler d'Ishbala! C'est pour te moquer de nous!**

**Scar: Imbéciles! Vous ne l'avez donc pas reconnue!**

**Les Ishbals? Parce que nous devrions?**

**Scar: Oui! C'est Gaia! C'est elle qui nous a défendus lors du massacre!**

**Les Ishbals: Mais oui c'est vrai! On ne l'avait pas reconnue! Bonjour et Bienvenue Gaia!**

**--'Gaia: Merci mais vous ne devriez pas. Je vous rappelle que je fais de l'alchimie et qu'en plus je suis alchimiste d'état.**

**Les Ishbals: Ce n'est pas grave! Tu as combattu en l'honneur de ton Dieu, et cela est le plus important!**

**(Nous discutons Scar et Moi lorsque notre maître arrive. Nous nous levons pour le saluer et nous nous asseyons après lui.)**

**Maître: Gaia, j'ai appris ce que vous faisiez pour nous et je trouve que c'est très bien.**

**Gaia: Merci Maître.**

**Maître: Gaia, vous rappellez-vous de cette ancienne légende sur vous? **

**Gaia: Non je ne m'en souviens plus. Que disais elle?**

**Maître: Elle disait que lorsque vous reviendriez parmi nous vous pourriez nous annoncer qui serait la personne que vous avez choisis pour vous aider à nous sauver. Alors, est-tu prête a nous dire qui est l'élu(e)? **

**Gaia: Euh... Non.**

**Greed: AHHHHHHHHH!**

**Gaia: Que se passe t-il?**

**Greed: C'est Glutonny! Il arrive avec des mercenaires!**

**Gaia: Quoi!**

**(Gaia commence a se battre contre les mercenaires et Scar et Greed l'aident. Tiens il a renoncé a crier celui la?)**

**(Tout à coup Scar est à terre, une balle lui a traversé le torse du coté droit. Un poing en pierre lancé par un alchimiste l'a assomé. Glutonny s'approche pour le manger.)**

**Glutonny: Miam! Enfin je vais pouvoir manger cet Ishbal!**

**Gaia: Non! Je t'interdit de le toucher! (Gaia envoie Glutonny à l'autre bout du pays et achève les derniers mercenaires.)**


	3. Le bléssé

**FMA ALCHIMIE chapitre 3: Le bléssé**

**(Dans la tente à Scar)**

**Gaia: Scar, tu m'entends? Nous avons battu Glutonny et les mercenaires! Mais tu dois continuer à te battre, toi, pour survivre et guérir! Si tu as compris essaye de serrer ma main.**

**(Scar serre difficilement la main de Gaia et la relache.)**

**(Le lendemain son état empire et les jours suivants aussi. Au 9ème jour.)**

**Gaia: Je t'en supplie Scar ne meurt pas! Je t'aime et tu est moi meilleur ami! Je ne veux pas te perdre!**

**(Sur ces mots Gaia embrasse Scar. L'élue est choisis! Et Scar ouvre les yeux alors que Léo,Rick et le Maître entrent.)**

**Maître: Ah! Tu est enfin de retour parmi nous!**

**Gaia: Maître , j'ai choisis l'élu...**

**Maître: Ah oui? Et qui est-ce?**

**Gaia: L'Homme que j'ai choisis se tien debout ou plutôt couché devant vous...**

**Maître: C'est donc lui que tu as choisis? (Il fallait s'en douter!)**

**Gaia: Oui.**

**Maître: Très bien alors partage ton médaillon étoile en deux et donne lui en la moitié.**

**(Gaia donne la moitié de son médaillon à Scar)**

**Est-tu conscient de ce que tu devra faire?**

**Scar: Non pas vraiment. Tout ce que sais c'est que je devrais aider Gaia à sauver les Ishbals.**

**Maître: Eh bien tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Je dois juste te dire que tu dois te rétablir et t'entrainer pour égaler Gaia.**

**Gaia: Je l'entrainerais, mais pour l'instant je vais aller chercher un médicament pour lui. Pan veillera sur vous. (D'où elle sort?)**

**Maître: Une enfant?OO**

**Gaia: Oui. Une enfant qui pourrait mettre l'homme le plus fort de ce monde a terre en moins de 20 sec. Pas vrai, Pan?**

**Pan: Ouais!**

**Gaia: A plus tard!**

**(Le même jour 6h plus tard)**

**Gaia: Je suis de retour! Pan, ta mère t'attends!**

**Maître: Gaia! Enfin te revoila! On s'est encore fait attaqués et la petite nous a défendu. En 30min les mercenaires étaient partis! Pan est formidable!**

**Pan: Je ne suis pas petite! Et ok, merci Gaia, j'y vais, a plus tout le monde! (petit clin d'oeil vers Rick de la part de Pan et grand sourire de Rick pour Pan. Serais ils amoureux?Ils ont le même age.)**

**Gaia: Tiens Scar avale ça. On appelle ça un senzu. C'est un haricot magique tu verras.**

**(Scar avale le senzu et se redresse d'un coup en pleine forme.)**


	4. l'entrainement

**FMA ALCHIMIE chapitre4: L'Entrainement**

**Scar: Qu'est-ce que...?**

**Gaia: T'occupe et vient. On va s'entrainer tout de suite!**

**(Il suis Gaia dans un autre monde dont elle a ouvert la "porte" lorsqu'il avalait le senzu. Aussitôt ils vont vers la cabane que Gaia avait construite alors qu'elle n'avait que 10 ans.)**

**Gaia: C'est un peu poussiéreux, évidemment mais c'est encore habitable. M'enfin je vais nettoyer tout ça pendant que tu vas devoir survivre et revenir ici.**

**Scar: Que veux tu dire?**

**Gaia: Je veux dire que je vais t'envoyer assez loin d'ici et que tu devra revenir tout seul.**

**Scar: Mais je ne connais pas cet endroit!**

**Gaia: Tu auras un guide: Royal. Il te guideras et te ramènera ici. Tu devras survivre sans t'aider de ton bras. Les journées durent 12h et les nuits de 5h à 5h30. **

**(Gaia l'emmena et le déposa a 550km de la cabane.)**

**Gaia: Te voila livré à toi-même a 550km de la cabane. Tu as 2 mois pour revenir. Voici 1 lance, un arc, un carquois, 22 flèches et un coutelas.**

**Scar: Et comment devrais-je me nourrir?**

**Gaia: Tu devra chasser et boire l'eau des rivières. Mais tu ne pourras tuer que les animaux dont royal te dira que tu peux par ce cri:**

**Royal: HHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!**

**Scar: Mais avec ce cri il préviendra la proie de ma présence!**

**Gaia: Eh, non! Ce cri signifie qu'il n'y a aucun danger et que les chasseurs ont terminé de manger. (Grooos mensonge pour qu'il coure un peu!)**

**Scar: Ha**

**Gaia: Bon salut et fait bien attention a toi!**


	5. La survie

**FMA ALCHIMIE chapitre 5: La survie**

**(Gaia est de retour à sa cabane, elle commence à tout nettoyer. Scar lui commence son long voyage de retour.)**

**Scar avait déja fait 10km (ouais! plus que 540! Courage garçon!) losque la nuit tomba. Il se retrouva totalement démuni contre le froid qui apparu en même temps que la première étoile. Lui qui avit vécu quasiment toute sa vie dans le désert connaissait bien se froid mais il avait toujours eut un lit où se blottir pour ne pas avoir froid, alors que maintenant il était obligé de se couler entre les racines d'un gros chêne sans aucune protection. Il se dit que même les rues d'Amestris étaient plus acceuillantes, que cet endroit désert et inhospitalier. Tout à coup alors qu'il venait enfin de s'endormir il se réveilla parce que quelqu'un lui déposait une fourrure sur le corps. Ce quelqu'un en question se trouvait être un jeune garçon habillé d'un short fait avec une peau animale.**

**Le jeune garçon lui dit simplement:**

**- Rendors-toi et ne craint rien je vais veiller sur toi.**

**Scar qui depuis longtemps ne faisait plus confiance à qui que ce sois, lui fit confiance sans savoir pourquoi (peut-être parce qu'il doit être le seul être humain a des kms a la ronde!) et il se rendormi jusqu'au matin.**

**A l'aube, il se réveilla et vit que le jeune garçon était toujours a côté de lui.**

**Le garçon lui mis une main sur la bouche en lui faisant signe de se taire puis il s'accroupit et avnça vers le bout de la racine qui les cachaient. Malheureusement le garçon se fit repérer par l'énorme sanglier qui se trouvait la. Le sanglier lui fonça dessus. Le jeune garçon cria a Scar de grimper dans l'arbre le plus vite possible, mais malheureusemnt Scar n'arrivait pas à monter dans l'arbre.**

**Le sanglier en voyant Scar le chargea et, alors qu'il allait l'embrocher sur une de ses défenses et que la peur se peignait sur le visage de Scar, le garçon sauta de l'arbre et stoppa net le sanglier en lui écorchant le groin a l'aide de son coutelas. Le sanglier hurla de douleur puis de colère. **

**Il chargea et le garçon lui sauta dessus pour se battre avec.**

**Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes le sanglier se retrouva au dessus de l'humain. Scar en voyant cela essaya malgré l'interdiction de faire de l'alchimie avec son bras. Il fut surpris de voir que cela ne marchait pas, alors il pris sa lance et son coutelas et fonça sur le sanglier.**

**La lance s'enfonça difficilement dans le cuir épais du cou de la bête. Scar bondit sur le sanglier et s'accrocha a son cou d'un bras. De l'autre bras il laçerait le cou pour atteindre la jugulaire. Le sanglier ruait, courait, bougeait dans tous les sens, mais Scar tenait bon.**

**Il finit par réussir a lui trancher la trachée avant de s'éjecter car le sanglier tombait par terre avec un dernier râle. Scar fut quand même bléssé par le sanglier car une de ses défenses le toucha a la jambe lorsqu'il tomba a terre. Et sa jambe se retrouva prisonnière du sanglier.**

**Le garçon se releva et alla aider Scar a extirper sa jambe de sous le sanglier.**

**Scar: Merci**

**Garçon: C'est plutôt a moi de te remercier. Tu m'as sauvé la vie! Merci.**

**Scar: C'était rien.**

**Garçon: Mais si je t'assure! Je me suis déja battu contre des tigres mais ce sanglier à faillit me tuer! Au fait j'm'appelle Saiga! Et toi?**

**Scar: ...**

**Saiga: T'as perdu ta langue? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici? Et t'essayait de faire quoi tout a l'heure en posant ta main par terre?**

**Scar: Non, je n'ai pas perdu ma langue, mais comprendrais-tu si je te disais que je n'avait plus de nom?**

**Saiga: Bah... Pas vraiment...**

**Scar: Bon, alors appelle moi Scar. Si je suis ici c'est parce qu'une amie a moi m'as foutu ici et m'as dit que j'avais 2 mois pour la rejoindre. Et j'ai essayé de faire de l'alchimie mais ça n'a pas marché. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi...**

**Saiga: Attends 2 secondes! Ton amie s'appellerai pas Gaia par hasard?**

**Scar: Si comment sais-tu?**

**Saiga: Je la connais depuis longtemps. Je ne savait pas qu'elle était de retour! J'vais aller la voir!**

**Scar: Attends! Puis-je venir avec toi? L'aigle qui me guidait, Royal je crois, est partit.**

**Saiga: Royal? C'est moi qui lui ai dit de partir. Aller viens!**

**Saiga siffla et plusieurs animaux apparurent tout autour d'eux. Scar recula d'un pas avant que Saiga ne lui dise qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur d'eux et que c'étaient ses amis.**

**Saiga: Allez, choisis celui que tu préfère et grimpe lui dessus.**

**Scar s'approcha du cheval et essaya de monter, malheureusement il avait une profonde blessure à la jambe gauche et sa jambe ne put supporter son poids losqu'il essaya de monter sur l'animal. Résultat: il s'écroula par terre.**

**Saiga: Zut! J'avais oublié que tu était bléssé!**

**Loup-Argenté (le loup): Saiga! Comment as-tu pû oublier ça! Lorsqu'on est bléssé il faut se soigner! Sinon ça s'infecte et on peut en mourir parfois!**

**Scar fut extremmement surpris d'entendre un loup parler.**

**Grande-Ramure (le cerf): Oui Loup-Argenté à raison. Je vais chercher de la mousse cicatrisante.**

**Grande-Ramure partît chercher de la mousse cicatrisante qu'il donna à Scar.**

**Scar: Qu'est-ce que j'en fait?**

**Saiga: Tu mets la mousse sur ta blessure, tout simplement. Nous maintiendront cette mousse à l'aide de ce morceau de peau.**

**Saiga avait sortit une longue bande de peau d'on-ne sait où. Scar posa la mosue sur sa blessure et l'attacha avec la peau que Saiga lui donna.**

**Après avoir bandé sa jambe, Saiga l'aida à monter sur Coureur (le cheval) qui s'était baissé.**

**Ensuite Saiga monta lui-même sur Loup-Argenté, puis ils partierent tous ensembles vers le nord où se trouvait la cabane.**


	6. Le Grand Nettoyage

**FMA ALCHIMIE chapitre 6: Le grand Nettoyage**

**Gaia: Ah! Ca m'énerve cette connerie! Pourquoi elle ne veut pas tenir debout! Décidément! Allez hop! Dehors! Maintenant y'a pu qu'à faire une nouvelle table. Au boulot.**

**Gaia coupa un arcre encore jeune mais grand et tailla rapidement une jolie table dedans.**

**Gaia: Et voila! Parfait! Ca fait 3 jours que je l'ai laché l'autre et je n'en ai eu aucune nouvelle... M'enfin c'est pas grave. Tiens le soleil se couche, il est temps d'aller au lit.**

**Gaia continua à réamménager sa cabane pendant encore 8 jours avant d'avoir tout finit.**


	7. Cascade de surprises

**FMA ALCHIMIE chapitre 7: Cascade de surprises**

**Le matin du 12ème jour Scar se réveilla en sursaut car il sentait que queque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de chaud et doux tout autour de lui. Il s'agita jusqu'à ce que la voix de Loup-Argenté lui dise de se calmer.**

**Loup-Argenté: Calme-toi! Ce n'est que Tache (le guépard) et moi! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'agiter comme ça!**

**Scar: Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?**

**Tache: Cette nuit on à vu que t'avait froid (tu tremblait comme une feuille) alors on s'est mis contre toi pour te tenir chaud. La nuit il fait très froid et parfois on peut en mourir.**

**Scar: Ah. Merci alors.**

**Ce fut la première surprise de la journée.**

**Voici la seconde et la 3ème:**

**: Raahh! On s'est encore paumés!**

**: Désolé mais je suis denué de sens de l'orientation.(pour les fans de One Piece je pense que vous comprendrez qui c'est)**

**Saiga: Tiens! Salut! Ca va?**

**: Salut.**

**: Salut Saiga! Non ça ne va pas! Mais alors pas du tout!**

**Saiga: Pourquoi ça va pas? Qu'est-ce que vous avez Gala?**

**Gala: Pourquoi ça ne va pas? Qu'est-ce que j'ai? Et bien c'est très simple. JE ME SUIS ENCORE PAUME! ET VU QUE LUI N'A PAS LE SENS DE L'ORIENTATION, ON EST MAL!**

**Loup-Argenté: Encore! Mais tu le fait exprès où quoi!**

**Gala: Le faire exprès! JE LE FAIT EXPRES! NON MôSIEUR! JE NE LE FAIT PAS EXPRES! C'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI CETTE JUNGLE EST UN VRAI LABYRINTHE!**

**Saiga: Ce n'est pas un labyrinthe. Il suffit juste de connaitre cette "jungle". Mais sinon que fait tu là?**

**Gala: Je suis venu voir ma "chère" soeur. Elle est là au moins?**

**Saiga: Je pense. Nous aussi on va la voir et en même temps ont ramène ce gars.**

**Saiga montra Scar a Gala.**

**Gala: Salut! Moi c'est Gala. Je suis le grand frère à Gaia. Et lui c'est... euh... bah... je sais plus...**

**Zorro: C'est Zorro Roronoa. Un ami de Gaia.**

**Scar à Gala: Depuis quand vous savez que vous êtes frère et soeur? parce que elle ne nous a jamais parlé d'un grand frère quand on était à Ishbal.**

**Gala: Bah en fait on à découvert qu'on était frère et soeur il y a quelques mois. Tu la connais depuis quand?**

**Scar: Je la connais depuis qu'elle est née. Elle a disparu pendant un an a l'age de 10 ans et puis elle est revenue. C'était ma meilleure amie avant qu'elle ne disparraisse encore, que je la crois morte et que je découvre qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle était devenue alchimiste d'état.**

**Gala: Ah. Tu connaissais donc son père?**

**Scar: En effet. Je le connaissais.**

**Gala: Au fait Saiga tu as de nouveaux amis? La famille s'agrandit?**

**Saiga: Non. Pourquoi tu dit ça?**

**Gala: Parce qu'il y a 5 loups et une jeune fille derrière toi.**

**Saiga: Hein! Mais c'est... Tsume, Kiba, Hige, Blue, Toboe et Cheza la fille fleur de lune créée par alchimie. Salut a vous les amis!**

**Kiba (ayant repris sa forme humaine en même temps que les autres): Salut à toi Saiga et a vous tous aussi bien sûr.**

**Scar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!OUILLE! (En gueulant il a glissé de sur Loup-Argenté sur qui il était et s'est fait mal car sa blessure a la jambe s'est un peu rouverte.)**

**Saiga: Quoi! Que ce passe t'il?**

**Scar: Ces loups... Ces hommes... Non, ces loups... Ils ont quoi au juste? Et cette pauvre fille créée par alchimie elle doit souffrir, la personne qui l'a créée est un pécheur envers Dieu!**

**Tous?????????????????????????????**

**Tsume: Nous sommes des loups capables de prendre forme humaine. T'as pas a avoir peur.**


End file.
